


【瞳耀】螳螂在前，黄雀在后

by yaowanzi7



Category: S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7
Summary: ♥ 每天都有瞳耀梗♥ ooc or 狗血算我♥ 幕后白老大X妖媚展二爷♥ 被展耀调戏、拷问的白羽瞳♥ 被白羽瞳抓住报复，ooxx的展耀♥ 预警一下吧，虽然不知道预警什么♥ dirty talk





	【瞳耀】螳螂在前，黄雀在后

（1）他击败了拳王

被强光照射的舞台，四周形成暗沉的包围圈，躁动的喝彩声刺穿了耳膜，却没人在意，目光灼灼的盯着最明亮的地方，充斥着汗水与野性的搏击赛。

赤裸着上身的黑肤色男人，鼓动着手臂处格外突出的肌肉，身高将近两米，像一座移动的大山，蓝色的拳击手套在胸前猛力的挥动，光亮的头竟被照的反折出刺眼的高光。

一袭白衣穿戴整齐，如果不是套着红色的拳击手套，并且凶悍的挥出一记勾拳正中黑人门面，连带着西装被大幅度动作拉扯出了几条不规则的褶皱，没人会怀疑他原本是去参加一场party，而不是激烈的角斗，上扬的眸子独特的眼形，散发着扼住敌人死穴的神色。

洁白不染的鞋子随跟着飞转的身子便是利落的一脚，将对方咬在口中的护牙套踹离齿间，混着口水与汗珠，悬空翻转，转瞬便掉落台下。

"Ha——CHINESE！"黑人怒气上升，朝着白衣人吐了口口水，蓝色拳击手套划过自己的鼻尖，不屑的语气溢于言表。

尽管四周的吵闹声不绝于耳，他还是听到了对方嘴里的单词，白衣人突然停下了动作，放下举于胸前的红色手套，深吸了一口气。

"他就是白老大的保镖？"坐落在二楼包间里，透着慵懒气的声线缓缓传出，"身手还不错。"

"是啊，据说那边先安排了个保镖过来探路，谁知道这家伙还挺爱招风，直接挑战拳王，不自量——"

依靠着窗边惺忪惬意的男子，被一楼偶过的霓虹扫过脸颊，蒙上了一层五彩光色的眸子转向了说话的小弟，深蓝西装上布满了晶亮的碎片，看起来时尚中透着一股子说不出的诱气，"不自量力？"

"恩？二爷？"小弟连忙低下头去，根本不敢与之直视，只怕陷入那双泼了墨却洋溢流光的眸中。

男子用下颚点了点已经沸腾而起的一楼，掠过层层人群，白衣人迅速的出拳，笔挺的西装根本没有限制他的动作，伸张有力。

呼喊伴着些许叫骂声钻入二楼包间里，墨色的眸子反射出璀璨的光度，透过黑曜石，红色的手套格外显眼，挥动的速度只增不减，黑人从最开始的反击、躲避直到无力承受，甚至连十分钟都没有支撑过。

沉重的身姿倒地，大山一瞬坍塌，发出了不小的声响，场面一度慌乱起来，安保人员费力才控制住失控的局面。

二楼的男子目不错神的望着白衣男子，只见他冷哼了一声，解开红色的手套扔到了黑人拳王身上，然后慢慢蹲下了身子，从男子的角度正好可以看到他的嘴形。

"You are right，I'm a Chinese。"

（2）靠美色上位的二爷

说起展二爷，但凡沾了黑边的人没有不熟悉这个名字的。

靠美色上位。

娇弱的下不了床。

肤如凝脂。

堪比西施、貂蝉之貌，却有着蛇蝎之心。

惩罚别人只需一个眼神。

是老蓝会长养在床上的宠。

"我们老大早就看他不顺眼了，就等着老会长嗝屁——"夜晚总会有一群无所事事的小鬼到处逛荡，不知天高地厚的打着嘴炮。

"我听说二爷美若天仙？等老大当了会长，是不是也来个金锁美人，夜夜笙歌，日不早朝？嘿嘿嘿——"另一个声音笑的十分猥琐，刚要说话，肩膀便被拍了一下，他蓦地回头。

黑色皮衣后的确是代表女人显著特点的胸，只是这身高，小鬼抬起头，一双毫无情绪的眸子正俯视着他。

"好狗不挡路。"女子偏低的音线，在这秋后的夜晚，显得越发冷意萧瑟，肩膀上放置的手，收紧的力度，疼痛一瞬炸开。

"马韩。"清冷的男声从女人身后传来，余光望去，只看到白皙的侧脸被月光镀了一层暖光，不似真人，"别浪费时间。"

手劲突收，甚至还为他拍了拍肩膀上虚无的灰尘，他无暇顾及女人的动作，双目已然随着男子离去的背影，一瞬不瞬的望着，像是黏上了。

"在看，就把它们戳瞎了，好吗？"男子突然回过头，透过马韩看向他，自然上翘的唇角好看的根本听不清说了什么，曜石般的黑眸背着月亮也散着幽幽的光，声线柔和了下来，小鬼愣仲的点了点头。

轻笑声传出，男子摇着头转身。

"管住嘴。"马韩用手指着还站在原地的小鬼，食指一点，警告的意思颇为明显。

"二爷！那——那是展二爷！"过了不知多久，深夜的秋风卷着自己的身子，一圈圈的旋转，偶尔还会带起些许秋叶，一脸迷离的小鬼喃喃道。

展二爷？

那可是个妖艳的魑魅魍魉，沾上了就得送命的主。

（3）野心抨击

"小耀啊，我把你留下是何用意你可明白？"与他儿子如出一辙的眯眼，即便说着正经的词藻也难言猥琐的气息，他搓着双手指了指桌面上的两个盒子，"我护了你八年，也该让我尝点甜头了吧？"

八年，的确不短了，从他18岁那年逃亡而出，碰上了风云一时的蓝霄云，为使其庇护，这一路艰辛并非三言两语能形容，排除异己爬上了如今的地位，他知道，蓝家这对狼虎父子正暗中架空他多年来的势力，目的吗？

展耀勾起了本就微翘的嘴角，看的蓝霄云心下一阵激荡。

"蓝伯伯，我终究是小辈，父亲死时我还未成年，是您一手将我带大，这精心养护的，您就这么想毁掉？"他看了眼蓝霄云皱起的眉，慢慢站起身，"这么多年，我背负的东西想必您比我更清楚，灭门之仇未报，其他事请恕我无暇去顾，会里所有事我都会拼尽全力，毕竟这条命是您救来的，至于会长之位，请转告蓝成林，我没有一丝觊觎之心。"

蓝霄云看着展耀伸手拿起了一个盒子打开，一把匕首赫然躺在里面。

"我会用这把刀杀了您的对手我的仇人，白老大，我知道当年他是主谋。"展耀睨了一眼桌上的另一个盒子，里面的装放的东西，他不用想都能猜的清楚，"至于这个盒子，看我有没有命回来吧。"

"展耀！"蓝霄云低吼了一声，走到门边的身子一顿，"只要你拿了这个盒子，你不仅不用死，白允文也活不成，一举两得，何必置身犯险？"

"恩怨我分得清，您那份我也不会忘。"展耀没有回头，握住门把扭动，走了出去。

蓝霄云眯着眼看向桌面的盒子，猛的伸手将它一扫落地。

方正的小盒贴于地面，罐装软膏随着惯性滚向了墙角。

（4）艳色拷问

“人在里面。”马韩依靠着墙壁，指了指酒红色的木门，挑起一边眉毛，“药劲有点猛，现在可能还有点不清醒。”

展耀点了点头，并没有急于推门，而是将红色浴袍的领口拉得更开，大片白皙的肌肤映入马韩的眼帘，晃花了视线。

“您是打算用美人计？”马韩别过眼不想再被无辜的y o u h u o，“里面这人……”

“玩玩儿而已，没什么。”展耀低垂下头似是想到了什么，眼间闪过一丝复杂情绪，不消一刻便没了踪影，“迷晕他用了不少方法吧。”

“美女、美酒都对他没什么作用。”马韩点了点头，眼中露出了些许佩服，“还是您的方式有用。”

“过于自大的人，用这种方式都适用。”展耀眨了下睫毛，难得露出俏皮的姿态。

“还是老大您聪明。”马韩双手抱拳，朝着展耀微微鞠躬，嘴角扬起了一抹得意地笑。

推门最先传来的便是淡淡的茶香，这是一间临时改建而成的刑讯室，房间里还有没搬走的书架和酒柜，刑具十分简陋，挂在墙壁上的寥寥可数，不过是些绳索鞭子之类的普通货，展耀不甚满意的看了一圈，能选的上手的工具的确少之又少。

被吊在房中央的男人低垂着头，发旋正对着他的方向，依旧是一袭白衣，健壮的手臂包裹在衣袖中，呼之欲出的视觉感，展耀看了看他，随后拿起挂于墙壁的皮鞭，毫不留情的朝着白衣人的后背抽去，鞭响声伴着闷哼一齐传出。

继而便是一阵轻笑声，他看着男人慢慢抬起头，凌冽的视线随着他的动作，一寸寸刻入展耀的眸中，“一上来就这么直接？”

展耀晃着白皙的前胸，红色浴袍将他衬的越发刺眼，走进白衣人面前，用鞭子手柄抬起了他的下颚，白炽灯逼迫他微闭双眼，“别用这种眼神看我，我会忍不住更直接。”

嘴角不可抑制的勾起，斜睨着他，“怎么个直接法？我还挺想尝试一下。”

“呵。”展耀冷哼了一声，后退一步，啪啪又是两鞭，打在了较为脆弱的侧腹部。

“唔！咳……”白衣人咳出了声，“展二爷这癖好，真是妙。”

“我可没那么多时间跟你耗，说吧。”展耀拉过一把椅子，正对着白衣人而坐，交叠的双腿从红色浴袍下摆露出，修长笔直的形状，被光镀了一层膜似的，格外白嫩。

“有人说你漂亮的令人受不了吗？”白衣人的视线像是雷达扫射，从圆润的脚趾一直向上看去，越发带有q i n g s e意味，“忍不住想……”

展耀下意识看向他的嘴边。

“c a o你。”随着戏谑的声线脱口而出，展耀站起身，椅子向后错了两下，发出摩擦的声响。

“是吗？”鞭子划过白衣人的前胸，一道红色血痕赫然展现在眼前，“想怎么c a o我？被吊在这里，用脑子空想吗？”

“唔……”眸中的危险气息上升，他晃动了下头，看着展耀满是流光的眸子，“宝贝儿，奶头都出来了。”

展耀下意识的低头看去，红色的毛边恰好挡住胸部，他咬了咬下唇，再抬起头时，眼角都带着笑意，扔掉了皮鞭，凑近白衣人，抬手摸上他的胸前的伤处，四目相对的空档，另一只手环住他的腰摩挲着，“你现在还有哪比嘴厉害？”

头向前凑了凑，微微贴近展耀的脸颊，深吸了一口气，“真香，你信不信我用嘴也能让你高潮？”

“还不打算说白老大身在何处是吗？”展耀别开头，躲避他吹佛而来的气体。

“如果你让我干一炮，说不定我会……唔……”

展耀按住他伤口的手，慢慢施力，看着近在眼前的脸孔，微皱的眉头，不自觉的舔了舔唇角，“干什么？我没听清。”

白衣人双腿点地，猛地一跃，夹住了展耀的侧胯部，拉近“听了不少展二爷的传闻，就是不知道哪一条才是真的，很想验证验证。”

“用这里吗？”展耀脸色微变，摸着他腰侧的手滑到下腹部，“这么有精神。”

“看你这么骚，再没精神，岂不是太没用了？”腿更加用力的绞住，呵出的气息都带着炙热，“那还怎么满足你。”

展耀稍稍挣动了下，却引来对方越加大力的禁锢，对上那双带着兽性的眸子，微翘的嘴角渐渐上扬，按住伤处的手猛地施力，鲜红色的血顺着纤细的指尖向下滑落。

比痛呼声更先来的便是跨部的自由，白衣人微抖着身子，双眼直直的盯着展耀，死咬着下唇，愣是没发出一点声音。

敲门声突然咋起，急促的像是在警示着什么。

“怎么？外面顶不住了？”冷静的不像是刚受过刑法的，男人低沉略带沙哑的声线从展耀身后传来，“不杀了我，后患无穷。”

展耀整理好衣服，将裸露在外的肌肤掩入浴袍中，睨着漂亮的眸子，歪着头看了他一眼，随即转头一边向外走，一边道“那就炸了这里。”

他没想到白老大为了一个保镖竟然费如此大手笔，大批的雇佣兵包围了别墅，自己的人虽然也是精英之最，但终究抵不过人数之多，展耀只好放弃正面迎战，选择秘密逃脱。

弹药声在身后响起，激烈的交锋让他紧皱的眉头越发深陷，被护着跑上车才呼出一口气，滑出路面几百米之后，枪击声也渐渐消退，他才看向身侧的马韩。

“确定他是一个保镖？”

（4）展二爷舔了唇

展耀也曾是大家族之后，本该锦衣玉食，美酒相伴，却被突如其来的灾祸阻断了一切后路，展家上下十几条人命一夕之间变成了无法侦破的悬案，仅剩当时在国外留学的自己。

回来后便被蓝霄云收养，作为义子，但他一直明白那只财狼的心思，不过就是些肮脏龌龊之事。

急于报仇并被多人追杀的自己，已然没有什么别的出路，只有屈从于蓝姓父子的身后，一边周旋其外暗添羽翼，一边应付越发控制不住自己欲望的蓝氏父子。

直到……

展耀猛地站了起来，尽管在吵闹的酒吧中，椅子摩擦地面发出的声响也格外明显。

看着四周神色各异的目光，他放下二百元在吧台，利落的向外走去，今晚又是个不眠夜。

秋夜瑟瑟，稍凉的风将他微醺发红的脸吹了个遍，才清醒不少。

“真让我好找。”他倏地抬起头，依靠在白色跑车前的不是那日的白衣人又是谁？

“真巧。”展耀不动声色的打量着周身，风吹动着草地微微摆动着，树木偶展枝丫，看起来并无异常，安静的好似只剩下他俩与风的盘旋，但隐在暗处的人员必定不少，自己带来的人竟全军覆没。

“从第一眼看到你，我就想着怎么才能把你带到床上。”白衣人踩着稳健的步子，脚下的秋叶嘶哑着嗓子，发出被踩碎的声响，“然后把你操射，在操晕过去。”

展耀被他强劲的气势逼得向后退了一步，月光将他唇边的笑映照的越发勾人，发着晶体的眸子，似乎在召唤者人们的灵魂，“能让白老大如此牢记，实数我的荣幸。”

“那就别浪费时间了。”白衣人抓住展耀的手臂，一把环过他的腰向下压，显出一个优美的弧度，殷红的唇引着他不断向下，并且狠狠的吻上了略带冰冷潮气的软唇，酒气在舌间炸开。

展耀愣仲了几秒，连忙勾起对方的舌头，缠绵缱绻，原本情人间亲昵的碰触，却被两人变成了激烈的交战，舌与舌之间的较量，来不及吞咽的津液顺着啃噬在一起的唇瓣溢出，甚至发出了羞耻的水渍声。

分开还带着纠缠不清的银线。

湿润的黑眸映入了白衣人的视线里，他眯起眼看着对方毫无自觉的做着勾引的举动，红舌探出，绕着下唇舔了一圈，来不及琢磨便快速的收了回去，留下了更多臆想与诱惑。

（5）白老大硬了

“你硬了。”耳边炸开这句话时，两人正激烈的滚在了床单上，展耀抱着白衣人的肩，被灯光直射的眸微眯着，仅有一丝流光在眼角波动，“想做什么？”

“干的你下不了床，这张小骚嘴儿只剩呻吟。”双手撑在展耀耳侧，逆着光看不出他眸中有多少兽性扩散开来。

展耀抬起光裸的腿磨蹭着白色长裤，“你让我换上这身浴袍，不就是这个目的。”

红与白相交缠，渗出的色情气息，直逼白衣人双眸，他粗喘了口气，“勾引人的功夫了得，就是不知道后面有没有前面这么厉害。”

白衣人低下头咬住展耀的脖颈，他毫无情绪的眸子看向带着繁琐花纹的天花板，双手慢慢抬起拢住对方的头部，阴狠的表情刹那绽放而出，双手猛地用力，喉结蓦地传来强烈的痛感，手劲变弱，对方抬起头，唇边溢出鲜红液体，“不够狠，是会送命的，展耀。”

展耀连忙双手按住床垫，向后蹭出一个安全距离，红色的浴袍滑下肩侧，左胸全部曝露在外，粉色的乳尖挺立着，另一边欲露不露更为诱惑。

“白羽瞳，今天不是你死就是我忘，当初抓了你就不该……”

“我早说过，放虎归山后患无穷。”白羽瞳解开令他不太舒服的领带，晃动了几下脖子，刚刚虽然没伤到要害，展耀下狠了手也略有损伤，“我可不想让你死，当然操死你的话，我还是很愿意的。”

枕头下露出的黑色枪管，展耀一把抓在手中，对着白羽瞳举起，“虽然杀我家人是你父亲所为，与你无关，如今掌权者是你，那就别怪我错杀他人。”

白羽瞳眨眼的速度变慢，手上还晃动着领带，脸上没什么多余的情绪“开枪。”

展耀睁大双眼看着对方，过于直白的语气令他有些愣仲，眼前一花，领带转瞬便缠上了他的手臂，对方力气之大，狠狠一拉，便将他连人带枪摔于床上。

连着枪将两只手绑于一起，按在头顶处，白羽瞳伸手快速的捏住一边乳尖，看着展耀脸上变为羞愤的神情，慢慢碾动双指，“既然你喜欢这么刺激的，那我们就来点不一样的来满足你。”

快感与痛楚分别从乳首处散开，蔓延至脑部，反馈出的感受十分复杂，他咬住下唇，不愿发出一丝声响，以便愉悦对方。

指腹擦过挺立起来的乳尖，按压揉捻动作十分粗鲁，展耀测过脸埋入抬起的双臂间，努力压下对方带着戏谑意味的举动。

“爽的说不出话了？”白羽瞳调笑声钻入展耀的耳中，被舔弄的潮湿一片的耳廓，红了个遍，热度上升，“不是挺骚的吗？这会到装起矜持了？”

展耀侧过头，看了眼白羽瞳眯着的眸，冷哼着“就这点本事？”

手里的枪被抽出，掐住双颊被迫张开双唇，枪就在他逐渐惊慌的眸中，插入了他的口中。

“唔……”

模拟着交媾的动作，即淫靡又色情，甚至还传出些微水渍声。

“想插入你的小嘴里，又湿又热。”白羽瞳看着展耀有挣扎的意图，“别乱动，子弹可上膛了，一不小心就是爆头。”

抽出湿濡的枪管，镀了一层光膜，“用它插入你的小穴，如何？”

“变态。”展耀呸了一声，嘴角发木，牙齿微颤。

拉开浴袍的带子，手探入展耀的内裤边缘，富有技巧的揉搓着他的下体，低头咬住一边乳尖，用牙齿研磨，舌间舔弄乳首。

双腿不自觉的蹭着床单，身体开始发热发烫，下体逐渐硬起，快感慢慢攀升，展耀咬住唇，也没抑制住呻吟声。

撸动的速度越发快了起来，展耀不得不低头咬住了红色浴袍，黑曜石散着光点，快到零界点时，根部被猛地掐住，他惊得睁开双眸，带着嗔意看向白羽瞳。

“想射吗？”白羽瞳轻笑出声，拉出展耀的浴袍带子，在对方视线下一圈圈的缠上了他的下体，最后还打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“嗯……你！唔……”唇因情欲越发干涩，他伸着舌头舔着，无声的诱惑，白羽瞳探手拉住他的红舌，用粗糙的指腹摩擦着舌苔，直到手指被口水湿濡，展耀也开始挣动起来，才放开了手。

身体腾空，白羽瞳将他打横抱了起来，走向浴室。

热气随着水流变大而蒸腾起来，一身赤裸的白羽瞳抱着他没入装满了热水的浴池中，挺翘的下体微微软了一些，飘在水中显得越发淫荡。

带着热水被一指插入的后穴，拒绝着外来者一般的收缩着，白羽瞳带着调笑，贴着展耀的耳边“这里可比上面那张小嘴老实多了，还会吸附着我的手指。”

被绑住的双手按着湿滑的瓷砖，“白羽瞳……唔……别……别弄……了……”

“我直接来？”白羽瞳伸手捏住他的乳首揉搓着，“原来二爷有这个癖好，越疼越爽吗？”

“放……唔嗯……屁！”展耀低下头，努力忽略体内的不适感，“你……你想要……要什么……我……我给……嗯啊！”

曲指按住凸起处，展耀身子弹了起来，甚至微微抖动。

白羽瞳贴上展耀的后背，一边咬着他的耳垂，一边探入第二根手指，“这里吧，里面立刻就软了，缠着我的手指，还分泌出了淫液，宝贝儿，你真是骚的可以。”

“别……别动了……白羽……羽瞳……唔哈……嗯……”展耀摇着头，快感蔓延，他从不知道，那个羞耻的部位可以带来这么磨人的感受。

“我只想操的你叫出来。”白羽瞳呵出热气，“这次回国也是为了把你带走。”

“接……接我……什么意……啊啊哈啊……”

白羽瞳故意在他说话时猛地抽插着三根手指，次次按压着凸起处“叫的真好听，我的老二都要爆了。”

“呼呼……嗯……”汗水顺着额头滑下，眼角红了一片，下体因后穴的刺激挺立起来，裹着红色的薄布，充满了淫靡。

掐着展耀的腰部，肉棒一寸寸的没入后穴，展耀仰起头发出一声短促的呼声后，突然激烈的挣扎起来。

“展耀？”白羽瞳用了七分力才把他按住。

“不要！不……别……别进……别进来……呜……不……”展耀似乎陷入了自己的臆想中，声线中满是凄楚。

“展耀？展耀！”

那是他第一次被人暗算灌了春药，浑身燥热与此刻并无二般，他挣扎着，反抗着，蓝成林的脸孔落入眼前，恶心的触感从他脖颈一直到下腹部，他颤抖着，却没有发出任何求饶。

鲜血从手心喷出，痛感使他清醒了过来，他猛力的踹像了蓝成林的下体，恍惚的看着他滚落在地上，然后马韩带着赵富……

“展耀？我是白羽瞳！不是蓝成林！Made！你怎么了！”白羽瞳从后抱着他的颤抖的身子，伸手顺着他的背。

“白羽瞳……”他扭过头，“不是蓝成林……”

“只有我，白羽瞳。”白羽瞳揉着他的臀部，“我进来了，宝贝。”

腰力猛烈的撞击着展耀的后穴，浴室传出啪啪的肉体脆响声，伴着呼慢呼快的呻吟，白羽瞳越发操动的汹涌。

“唔……混……王……蛋……嗯哈……”唇齿间只剩喘息与娇吟。

白羽瞳一手按着他的腰，一手揉着他的乳首，唇咬着他的脖颈，吸允出一朵朵红花，“爽吗？这里有没有别人操过？”

展耀被撞的向上耸动着身体，粗大的头部摩擦着他的前列腺，刺激着肾上腺素与多巴胺，眼角留出生理泪水，“解……解开……嗯哈啊……解……”

“还有没有别人？”水花溢出，激烈的动作将展耀整个撞离又被狠狠的按了下来，来来回回十几次，展耀终于溃不成声的哭了出来。

“不说？我就一直这么操你。”白羽瞳持续不减的劲力，水不断向外翻滚。

“就……就你……只有你！”展耀哭叫出来，白羽瞳抽掉他下体的布带，带着水持续操干着后穴。

“嗯啊！”“呼……”

呼吸声交缠于一起，射精持续了一会才渐渐停了下来。

“你……射在里面了……”展耀无力的靠在白羽瞳的怀里，“白老大，爽了吗？”

“很爽。”

“我也挺爽……唔……谢谢白老大的服侍。”展耀累的无法抬起一根手指，“仇……”

“什么仇？蓝霄云才是幕后黑手。”白羽瞳吻了吻他湿汗的额头。

“什么？蓝霄云？”

（6）后来呢

“这些年如果不是大姐支撑，也早就垮了。”那天白羽瞳搂着他的肩膀说了很多，尽管他的声调并无多余的情绪，但展耀知道那里包含了多少复杂。

蓝氏时代彻底落幕，一如十年前无法侦破的展家灭门案，凶手及其凶残，将蓝氏父子封闭在了自我意识中，疯疯癫癫度过余生。

“这标题太好笑了，哈哈哈哈。”马韩咬了一口苹果，一声脆响“鬼魅才有如此能力，蓝氏父子鬼上身。”

“还有这个！A市拔掉了蓝氏毒瘤，人们狂欢于街面，还发起了裸体奔跑活动。”赵富拍着桌面，一阵狂笑。

“这下好了，耀哥他也该开心些了。”报纸放于桌面，马韩望向窗下，车水马龙人流攒动“这么多年的报复终于可以放下了。”

“那还不是我们老大厉害，两年的时间，就把那对王八父子拿下，还没费我们什么劲。”坐在椅子上的男子一脸得意，手上抛着苹果。

展耀站在门外，听着里面争吵着抢攻的问题，嘴角边不可抑制的勾起了笑容，舌头惯性舔了舔唇。

“又想诱惑我？”白羽瞳的声音在耳边乍现，他回过头，那人笑着看他，柔情似水，“猫？开心吗？”

“还不错。”

《完》


End file.
